Another Side of the Story
by MoodBeam
Summary: Maggot  or Maggie  is a normal teen who works with her adoptive-father in the smithery. She is tired of her life being so...BORING! Maybe she'll get the excitement she wants from the town's misfit, Hiccup...?
1. Maggot

**Hiya! This is my first story on here so if you could stay with me while I write and give me pointers every once in a while, that'd be AMAZING!**

**Thank you! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Maggot

Well, hello there. When did you get here? Not many people come this way...hm...you made it just in time for the story anyway.

My name is Maggot for starters. It's not the best name but, heck, it's better than what it could have been. For example: Spew, Barf, Pigface and so on. The name Maggot isn't very...well...er... pleasant therefore people who like me usually call me Maggie, Mags, Mag, Maggie May, and, again, so on.

The wonderful people (did you catch the sarcasm?) are my ma and pa. I can't blame it all on them though. Their parents didn't name them generously either. I probably shouldn't say "are my ma and pa" anyway, really. Well, unless anyone wants to dig 'em up for me? I have shovel and some de-oderant 'cause they probably don't smell like roses being 6 feet under, do they? ...Hell, why not, I'll double the order of de-oderant.

Never know when i might need it...

I have a new single parent anyway.

Gobber.

Gobber is the blacksmith of my rough, tough home of Berk. He's my caretaker in case you didn't catch on to the single parent thing. He's also my teacher. Ever since he's taken me in, he's taught me how to work in the smithery. My job there is to repair, reassemble, and make weapons for the _lovely_ villagers of Berk. It's not nearly as exciting as the other, _cooler_ jobs they got here.

Dragon Killers.

Dragon Slayers.

Dragon Fighters.

Get the gist? People actually get to fight dragons here! That's WAY cooler than my job...

Gobber actually has another job aside from smithering in the smithery. He's a Dragon Trainer. No, that doesn't mean he trains dragons, it means he teaches the youth of this island to kill, slay and fight dragons. I'm so jealous...

Dragons are the pests here in Berk. Not mosquitos or rats or mice. Dragons. Fire spitting, flying reptilians. The ones in the fairy tales. Your thinking of the right kind, don't doubt yourself.

Though they are the pests, they make most days eventful here for being such a dull, little island. If you ask Gobber's other apprentice, Hiccup, he'd call most days sturdy (for whatever reason).

As long as we're on the topic of Hiccup, I might as well explain some about him.

Hiccup is a scrawny, clumsy teenager. He's a year older than me but none the wiser. See, he's an "idea guy". He has the thought in his head that he's a Dragon Killer when he's anything but that. He can't beat one with his bare bony fist so makes inventions to catch a dragon instead.

They tend to backfire and catch a villager.

Course, I guess it wouldn't be a bad idea to catch a dragon being the Chief's son (and a total misfit...sorry, Hiccup) and all...He could be trying to catch the eye of Astrid, too, hm...I guess I'll have to stalk him to find out...

*hides behind a table in the smithery to watch Hiccup*

Yup, as I thought. He's got his eyes popping out of his head for that girl...Nice, explosion background Astrid...

Anyway, *stands up and wipes off imaginary dust* Astrid is a burly blonde chick with a pretty face. She is also probably one of best future dragon killers, slayers, or fighters we got here in Berk. Then there's the rest of her gang...

Snotlout. An even burlier boy with ape arms and a crush on Astrid to match Hiccup's. Oh, and not to mention he's also Hiccup's cousin.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Boy and girl twins who are constantly bickering. In my opinion, Ruffnut (the girl twin) is tougher than Tuffnut (the boy twin if you haven't already figured that out).

Lastly, Fishlegs. Probably the only one of any of the villagers who has read the Dragon Manuel about 7 times now...The boy's obsessed but, heck, it comes to use, right?

Together, they make up the popular, cooler part of Berk's youth. And they have the coolest jobs. They're Dragon Killers, Slayers, or Fighters. Grrr...

Well, those are the basics to Berk. Some days are more exciting than others but it's usually pretty even in excitingness.

Oh, and one more thing.

We're Vikings.

* * *

**That wasn't too bad, was it? **

**Hell, I didn't think so for a first timer (modesty is out of the question, sorry)**

**Well, rate and review if you liked it or didn't and wanna help me make it better.**

**Oh, and tell me if you want me to continue anyone 'cause I don't wanna embarrass myself if I keep posting crappy chapters...heh heh**

**MoodBeam**


	2. Schedules

**Hellooo, Readers!**

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long to get up, but I had to do so, so, SO many revisions on this one!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Schedules

The past 24 hours have been...different (that's for sure.) They were off schedule.

Did I ever mention there's a schedule in Berk? It's not official but, heck, there's an order to everything here (as unbelievable that sounds, being vikings and all.) For example:

Mondays:

Everyone wakes up at 5 a.m. sharp, villagers do their contributions to the town, DRAGON ATTACK!, Hiccup runs away from the smithery to "make his mark" (his marks tend to be destructive...and they leave me to be working alone in the smithery), Hiccup "catches a dragon", Hiccup makes a lot of marks, Stoik yells at Hiccup, Stoik cleans up Hiccups marks, Hiccup gets placed back in the smithery, everyone gets back to work.

Tuesdays:

See Monday

Wednesdays:

See Monday

Thursdays:

See Monday

Get my point?

Sometimes the schedule isn't all that bad though. Sometimes Gobber has to clean up Hiccup's mess when Stoik's away, or it's pouring rain (which it rarely does on this island; it's usually snow or hale that falls) which causes no dragon attacks which causes no Hiccup-trapped dragons which causes no disaster which equals a happy Stoik!

Speaking of The Man himself, let's talk a little about Stoik.

Stoik (as I said) is The Man of this village. He is also the man of Hiccup, and by that I mean father. He is a burly, ginormous viking with a huge, puffy, red beard (one time when I was little, I tried to cut off his beard and use it as a pillow. I got caught...) He is probably one of the biggest and most fearless (other than his ongoing beard defenses) vikings we have here in Berk. That makes it all the more mysterious as to how Hiccup is his son.

Hiccup always feels as though he has to prove himself to his father by catching a dragon (specifically a nightfury-the most dangerous and precise of all the dragons). And the only way to do that is to get into dragon training. That is instructed by Gobber and yours truly (Gobber's taught me everything he knows about dragon hunting.) and according to him and I, those dragon's would kick Hiccup's-

Well, you get it.

I have proof from today as a matter of fact. Here's how it went...

_"Dragon!" An anonymous voice from outside the smithery shouted. Instinctively, I put a pan on my head and hid under a nearby table for safety. I wasn't going out there today; I actually wanted to get work done. _

_"Maggie!" Gobber said rushing in the room with a battle axe, "I-what are ye doin' down there, lass?"_

_"Hiding..." I replied, and casually watched as Hiccup attempted to make an escape out the front door with his newest invention. Gobber gave me a suspicious look as he slowly turned his head, only to find his runaway apprentice._

_"And where do you think ye're goin'?" He said pulling Hiccup back into the smithery with his artificial hand. Hiccup gave a defeated groan but he would make the escape anyway and I knew it._

_"Oh, come on! Let me out, please! I need to make my mark!"_

_Gobber rolled his eyes. "Ye've made plenty of marks, in all the wrong places!"_

_"Please," He pleaded, "just two minutes. I'll kill a dragon, my life will get infinitely better-I might even get a date!" Gobber snorted at that comment, obviously amused by the teen._

_"Ye can't lift a hammer, you can't lift an axe, and you can't even throw one of these!" Gobber said motioning towards a bola._

_I laughed from my hide out. "Gobbs, don't you know Hiccup well enough by now? He has those inventions to do that rough and tough work for him."_

_Hiccup nodded eagerly at my explanation and exclaimed, "Exactly! Now, watch and learn..." Gobber and I watched the bola whip through the air only to catch prey: a villager outside the window._

_"See? Who needs dragons when you could catch a full viking?" I whistled sarcastically, earning a glare from Hiccup._

_"This right here is what I'm talkin' 'bout!" Gobber said._

_Hiccup stumbled over his words as he tried to think of a good excuse. "That was-I mean- that...mild calibration issues-" but he was cut short by my father._

_"HICCUP! If ye ever want to get out there to fight dragons, ye need ta stop all of," he paused as he motioned towards my scrawny friend, "this."_

_"But you just pointed to all of me..." Hiccup stated in discouragement._

_"Yes, that's it. Stop bein' all of you" Gobber established._

_Hiccup puffed out his chest and glared at Gobber straight in the eye. This was war. "Oooooh..." Hiccup chided._

_"Oooohh, yeah," Gobber mimicked._

_"You, sir, are playing a dangerous game-keeping this much raw, viking-ness contained. There will be consequences!"_

_"I'll take my chances," Gobber said, unfazed by Hiccup's threat. This was all very amusing to watch, I'll admit. "Sword, sharpen, now." The massive viking pushed an iron sword into his apprentice's hands as he got ready for his own battle. "Maggie May, I want ye ta look over this rascal, aye?"_

_"Aye, Pop!" I saluted lightheartedly. He gave me a toothy grin then turned to his other apprentice and gave him a hard look that said, 'Don't try anything stupid.' And with that, he ran out into the midst of war: man vs dragon._

_I crawled out from under the table as I left a steady eye on Hiccup (who was starting the fires.) Quickly, as though I wouldn't notice, he ran to his viking-trapping contraption and rolled it towards the door. _

_"Mags, could you cover for me while I-"_

_"Yeah, just go," I sighed, "but you know, when you get caught, I have to say you locked me in the supply closet again, okay?" Despite his doom of getting busted by The Man, he chuckled at the story I've been having to use for years._

_"Okay, okay." He paused at the door, "but could you not make your cover as violent as the last time? My dad locked me in my room for 2 days after that one." He shivered at the thought._

_A mischievous smile spread widely across my face as my companion rolled his eyes, but hurried out the door nonetheless._

_I bit my lip as I watched him, from under my pan hat, run through several bleak vikings. Why did he have to try and prove himself to his father? He was scrawny, and it was hard to believe that he'd be adept to facing a dragon that can burn him to a crisp. I worried that one day that would happen and that he would...well, you know. The 'd' word._

_It especially made me worry when there was a dragon right on Hiccup's trail in a rat race. And Hiccup was the rat._

_"For the love of Thor! I can't let you go for 5 minutes!" I ran to the window to watch my friend run from the vicious Nightmare that chased him around the village. Hiccup fell aside as Stoik jumped in to save him and ran the dragon off as if it were no more than a fly. I huffed and rolled my eyes as I clenched the handle of the bellower and stomped to the fires. My knuckles were white as I glared out the window at Hiccup getting scolded...again. And who would get a share of scolding for letting him out? Me._

_Scorching ashes blew into my face as I pumped the bellower with more aggression than I meant. However, I was unaware of the heat being spit on me, for I was distracted by Hiccup and Gobber leaving the scene together and trudging straight to Hiccup's house!_

_In a flurry of hammers, buckets, dull weapons, and (of course) more ashes. I stumbled around cramped areas in an attempt to tug off my apron and exit through the front door. At last, the dreaded thing came off, and I tossed it towards the back of the room (Unfortunately, later I found out that it landed in the fires and I now need a new apron.)_

_I think running around and through angry, large, obese vikings was the worst part of my night. I'm not kidding when I say that some growled at me (and a couple even barked or pretended to breath fire.) I ran into The Man (Stoik, remember?) at one point, too. Literally RAN into him. For a split second, I thought I saw a skittish look flash in his eyes and his hand instinctively twitch towards his beard, but he quickly recomposed himself (I guess he never got over the fact that his beard could be a good a pillow.)_

_"What're ye doin' here? Get back home! Off with ya!" He used his massive hands to shoo me away but instead of running back with my tail between my legs, I ducked and ran around Stoik then gained speed towards the hill my targets were steadily moving up. The two silhouettes stopped at the front of the house in which they looked like they were having a heated discussion._

_"Wait!" They could not hear my shouting as I ran up the hill, but it was already too late; Hiccup had closed his door in Gobber's face. "Wait! Damn...Gobber!" _

_"Maggot!" He spun his head to look at me, "What are ye doin', lass? Don't ya-er...lass?" Gobber gave a strange expression that looked as though he thought I still had a pan on my head. That's when I realized that I DID still have a pan on my head. Sheepishly, I smiled and put the pan quickly in his hands...uh, hand, I mean._

_"Here, Gobbs, take this and I'll see ya at home!" A confused looking Gobber stared at his adoptive daughter but shrugged it off and walked away as I barged into Hiccup's home. Oh, he was caught. And so close to his escape; Hiccup was halfway out his backdoor when he heard the door slam._

_"Well, well, well. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, what do you think you're doing?" He froze in mid step at his full name and my authoritative voice. Groaning, he spun around to face me but that groan was stopped short and in it's place, a smile began to tug on the corners of his lips. "What?" I snapped._

_Instead of being taken aback, he started chuckling to my annoyance. "What were you doing in the smithery that made your face black?" My brow zig-zagged together as I gently rubbed my finger tips against my cheek then back into my vision. Sure enough, my fingers had black smudges on them. My mouth made a small 'o' as I recalled the aggressive fire bellowing, and Hiccup broke out into a fit of laughs._

_"Okay, chill out, Hic," A small smile broke across my lips as my friend grinned back at me. We had business to discuss. "What happened out there?"_

_Hiccup blanched and his smile fell. "Oh, gods."_

_"What?" I asked excitedly. He didn't answer, but rather he collected his notebook and my wrist as we fled through his backdoor. We were running towards Raven Point, a woodland of Berk._

_"Where are we-"_

_"If fell this way!" He chirped._

_"That's fantastic. Now what fell?"_

_"Thor Almighty! You missed it!" _

_"You guessed it." I drawled, "I was particularly busy today in the smithery. There was a decrease in workers today. I think one of them abandoned me to catch a-"_

_"I did."_

_"Yeah, you did. Glad you noticed."_

_"No, Mags," He abruptly skid to a stop and spun me around so I was facing him and not his back. "I caught one." _

_"You don't mean you caught a-"_

_"I caught a dragon, Maggie, I caught a Nightfury." My eyes got as big as a night owl's as I processed what he said._

_"Then what the hell are we waiting around for!" I bounced and sprinted randomly into the woods, leaving my befuddled friend behind with a goofy smily plastered on my face. " Let's go get that dragon!"_

* * *

_The sun was high in the late morning sky. Grass sparkled and stretched their glossy heads to the tree tops. Everything was perfect and serene. Even the rock I was sleeping on seemed mighty dazzling that morning. Yup, I said rock. _

_I wasn't allowed to go home. Not on Hiccup the Dragon Slayer's account anyway. I had to stay and find a freaking Nightfury._

_Fun, fun._

_"Arghh!" Hiccup scribbled on his map (hand drawn) and snapped it shut in frustration. I heaved my head to look at my companion in slight shock of his sudden outburst. We had hardly spoken this whole trip, other than his random mumbles every now and then. _

_"Can we just go-" I began to whine but he interrupted and grumbled over me._

_"Ugh, the Gods HATE me! Some people lose their knife or a mug, but no, me, I manage to lose an entire dragon!" I laughed as I watched him get smacked in the face with a twig in a tantrum. Revenge is sweet._

_"You deserved that! You interrupted me, you-"_

_"Shh." Our violent twig was lunging out of tree that had met it's fate. It was snapped almost completely in half with the exception of the little bit of bark that titled it "Technically Connected."_

_The grumpy attitude I had had a moment ago was suddenly vanished and a new feeling coursed through my veins. _

_Obsession._

_I needed to see that dragon. I didn't know why yet, and my gut prophesied that things would go terribly wrong, but that only drove me further._

_Our eyes flickered from the muddy trench before us to each other's anxious and excited glances. We stood waiting patiently for the other to be the braver detective. _

_'Lady's first.' His fidgety actions spoke for him._

_'Your dragon...' Mine snapped back as my arms folded across my chest, and my feet rooted firmly to the ground._

_In the end, the "lady" won and Hiccup cautiously stepped into the semi-underground terrain. There were twigs and rocks poking out from every angle in the swooped trench, which is probably why he was struggling and slipping down the earthy slide. _

_I followed much to my discontentment. I paused in the middle of the mud as I noticed my friend hesitantly peek over the edge of the trench. My heart pounded in my ears as he hit the deck (or in this case-the mud.)_

_"Hiccup?" I bit my nails in a failed attempt to cover my worried face. "Oh, Gods, you caught an violent goose again, didn't-"_

_"Shh! Don't talk!" He whispered harshly. It didn't make me happy that he had interrupted me for the fifth time this morning but I let it slide; his features were laced with urgency. I craned my neck to see what he had flinched from, only to have my actions mimic his._

_There lying lamely on the forest floor was a Nightfury, dark as midnight. It's limbs were tangled in the bola that Hiccup had shot at it. The dragon's eyes were like a cat's illuminating green eyes-calculating and piercing. The Nightfury's wings spread broadly across it's back like a bat. I wasn't sure whether to be frightened or amazed._

_"Uh, wow, Hic. Didn't think ya had it in ya..."I mused from under my breath. He glanced back up at me with fearful green eyes then peeked back over the edge of the trench. I slid down the mud on my backside until I reached Hiccup. We exchanged glances as he stepped over the mud and carefully trudged down the hill towards the dragon. I followed behind again, less than happy to be doing so._

_We slowly approached the beast (hiding behind the occasional boulder every once in a while.) However, we soon realized that the dragon would not attack us and cautiously stepped out of our refuge._

_"Woah! I did it!" Hiccup breathed out in relief and accomplishment. "This changes everything! YES! I have brought down this mighty beast-" He had his boot on the dragon in a triumphant manner but that did not last long, for the dragon let out a blood-curdling ROAR. _

_"Woah!" We shouted in unison as we backed up into a boulder. He pushed me behind him as he pointed his dagger defensively towards the Nightfury, but soon enough I stepped forward, letting out a sigh._

_" Okay, Hic. You caught it, but," I nodded to his dagger, and it shimmered in the sun overhead as a response, "It's not over yet." I didn't need to say anymore; it was obvious, and he knew he would have to kill it-the dragon._

_Determinedly, Hiccup had his dagger poised right towards the dragon's heart. "I'm going to kill you, Dragon," His actions were confident as he positioned himself to strike the beast, but looks were deceiving, I suppose. "I'm gonna...I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I...am a Viking. I AM A VIKING!" As Hiccup raised the knife over his head, the Nightfury whined. _

_I glanced between the dragon and my companion, my hands resting lazily on my hips. 'I swear, if he chickens, he better have a damn good reason...' I thought as seconds passed and no blood had been shed._

_His gaze was fixed heatedly at the dragon. But I knew he wasn't angry at the creature sprawled in front of him; he was frustrated with himself. Why was he so different. Why couldn't he catch a dragon for years until that moment when he couldn't even kill it?_

_"Arghh..." Hiccup gave up his stance as he let his hands go limp, "I did this..."_

_An exasperated breath escaped my lips. "It's okay, it's hard to-"_

_Whoosh-a-wsh-a-wsh-a-snap_

_To my surprise, my "heroic" friend began sawing vigorously at the ropes that bound the Nightfury. "What are you doing? No-wait, stop-!" But it was too late. The dragon had Hiccup forced against the boulder wall with it's pewter colored claws. It's growl rang out into the strained atmosphere maliciously. The beast's not-so-illuminating green eyes glared daggers right through Hiccup._

_My stomach flopped over and I froze completely. Time slowed, and a horrible thought popped into my brain: What would life be like without Hiccup? Bitter. Life without Hiccup would be bitter, I decided. Nothing would be sweet on this little island._

_This is when things sped up once more and I knew what I had to do when I heard that dragon's ear-splitting roar._

_Save my sugar-coated world._

_Without hesitation, I tackled my friend to the ground (in the "hit the deck" kind of way, you know?) The dragon had flown away just before my life-saving action to my pleasure and annoyance. Adrenaline caused my nerves to rattle in their place._

_"U-uh, Mags?" Hiccup croaked from under me. _

_Rather than the stuttered reply he would have expected after something like THAT had happened, I surprised him with a maniacal laugh. _

_"WOO!" I exclaimed while fist pumping the air and jumping off of my puzzled friend. "SAVED YOUR LIFE! Uh-huuuhh! Go Maggie, go Maggie, YEAAHHHHH!" His head bobbed back down as he stared up at the clouds in pure shock._

_Ah, the schedule._

_There's been a change._

* * *

**Oh, the drama!*****GASP***

**So, what do you guys think of Maggie? Am I getting all the characters personalities right? And how do you like the way I'm writing?**

**Rate and Review! **

**MoodBeam**


	3. Dragon Training: Part 1

**Hello again!**

**I'm sorry this took so long to update; I've been really busy lately! I'll try to keep these coming up sooner each time I update!**

**Thank you to xSweetNightmaresx, TheBeginningsEnd, Froginator1469, and especially Humb1eBeginnings for giving me advice and supporting me as I write this and thank you to everyone who's simply reading as I go along!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Dragon Training began today.

And I think the next generation is going to become the apocolypse of Berk.

It's an unofficial tradition here that the youth of Berk must carry out the war between dragons and Vikings. Naturally, the kids in my age group (14-15) were signed up by their parents or on their own. I wish they hadn't.

It began when I got home from "dragon hunting" with Hiccup...

* * *

_"And what took yeh so long ta get back?" My father interogated with authority as I trudged through the door. I was tired and sore from the journey from Raven Point, and not to mention cranky. Gobber was in the back, mending a sword to it's original state._

_"Hiccup is a needy child, Gobbs, I'll tell you that..."I briefly explained as I grabbed instinctivley for my apron, which should have been hanging conveniently on the wall, but it wasn't. "What time is it? And where the hell is my apron..." I mumbled more to myself than to Gobber, however, he heard anyway. I crawled on my hands and knees in search of the missing clothing article, oblivious to the disapproving look he was giving me._

_"Watch yer language!" he scolded, "And it's 7:00." I groaned, for I missed my favorite part o' the day: supper._

_"Nooo." Hanging up the sword, Gobber walked over to me (his erratic foot steps were evident, though muffled, against the dirt floor from his artificial leg) with an amused sparkle in the corner of his eye as I mourned, "I'm so hungry. Stupid Hiccup. He'll- What's this?" he handed me a piece of burnt fabric that looked as though it used to be white but had been through hell and back._

_I pinched the fabric between my thumb and forefinger. He's lost the horns on his helmut, I thought. "Yeh were lookin' fer yer apron?" He grinned._

_I looked from the piece of fabric to Gobber, then back to the fabric. "This is my...? No, I hung it up before I left...didn't I?" He merely shrugged and reality struck me that my faithful apron was ashes. "Oh no..."_

_"Oh, yes." Gobber countered. He was good at that, I decided._

_"But...but..."_

_"Oh, quit yer whimperin'! I'm the one who's gonna have ter pay fer a new one!" He rolled his eyes to my quivering lip. "And don't think yer off the hook, Young Lady! Yeh still have to explain why I was workin' alone all day!"_

_Silence._

_I rocked back and forth anxiously as my father began to tap his only organic foot impatiently. "Well," I finally began, "What is there to tell?"_

_"You tell me."_

_"Tell you what?"_

_"Maggie!"_

_"Oh, right! That jogs my memory!" I began instantly, "I was out catching..." I was out catching a dragon. But could I have told him that? No. "I was catching..." _

_Gobber motioned for me to continue giving me a look that told me he thought I was losing it._

_What could I say? Hiccup didn't kill the dragon. He could have, but he didn't. I could make him pay in a snap. But then again..._

_"...geese." What kind of friend would I be if I let Hiccup down like that?_

_Gobber raised his eyebrows as he stared unbelievingly at my confident form like I was dancing a tango with a broomstick. "Pardon?"_

_"Geese." I repeated. He looked me up and down then square in the eye._

_"Yeh don't say. So, where is this goose now?"_

_"Well, you see, Gobbs," I began cunningly, "Hiccup, as we know, is not the sharpest hunter of Robin's Merry Men. He refused to let me go home until we caught that ninny of a goose. He actually threatened me with his dagg-" I was about to get into making my story more "colorful" until the morning's events flashed through my mind, including the part when Hiccup told me not to make my cover story violent. "Never mind, that didn't happen." I mumbled._

_"You weren't catching a goose?" Gobber asked._

_"No! We were, we were. He didn't pull a dagger on me, that was a joke!" I attempted a convincing false laugh that ended up sounding more like the noise the imaginary goose would have made if Hiccup and I really killed it._

_Gobber rubbed the stubble on his chin as though searching for the slightest of flaws in my story. After what seemed like ages of awkward eye contact and Gobber's "decision making time", he finally stated, "Alright, I believe you, Maggie, but yer still not off the hook."_

_"What? C'mon..." I groaned._

_He rolled his eyes again. "Yer friends signed up fer Dragon Training. It starts tomorrow." _

_"Thanks for the notice ahead of time, Pap," I grumbled, "And these friends you speak of...?" I kicked off my boots into a corner of the smithery (this time away from the fires)._

_"Yeh know," he started like it was obvious, "Astrid Hofferson, Snotlout Jorgenson, Fishlegs Ingerman, the Thorston twins, and Hiccup." I gave him a weird look as I pulled out a chair and sat, much to me and my aching muscles contentment. _

_"I don't really get along with Astrid, Gobbs, and- Well, no one does- and did you say Hiccup?" I frowned as my stomach growled._

_"Aye."_

_"Augh!" I smacked my forehead. "Why didn't you talk Stoik out of entering Hiccup in Dragon Training?" He shrugged a shoulder as he dipped a mended sword into a barrel of cool water._

_"That's 'cause I talked him into it."_

_"What?" I jumped from my seat as I shouted across the room to my father._

_Bad Idea._

_Unfortunately, I had pushed Gobbers last nerve because he slammed down his current project and stomped over to my stubborn (soon, cowering) form._

_"Okay, Maggie, yeh listen ter me now! I've been workin' long and hard all day while ye've been out catchin'...only Thor knows what!" His arms flailed above his head as he chided my 'tude. I could only look at him as if I were gonna make him go mad one day. "Right now, I understand yer tired and hungry but that's not my fault! Ye've got a long day ahead of yeh, so get upstairs to bed and yeh better have an attitude change in the mornin', yeh hear?"_

_"Yes, sir..." I mumbled with my shoulders slumped in shame._

_"What was that?" he persisted, putting in the effort to make me speak up. So, I did what any other person would do. I confused him to no end to spare myself the extra scolding._

_As if on que, I squared my shoulders, furrowed my brow, and jutted my chin in the air. "Yes, sir!" I responded enthusiastically with a salute, then marched proudly up the stairs, leaving Gobber behind without the capability to process what had happened._

* * *

_It was early, before dawn. Everything was tinted blue from the setting moon._

_And me?_

_I was out with my favorite adoptive father setting up the training grounds for the new recruits. In one corner, there were swords, axes, and maces set up in neat rows on racks. In another corner, there were shields of all kinds leaning lamely on the arena's wall. Everything else the recruits needed, they'd have to provide themselves._

_I stood in the middle of the ring to admire my work from a 360 degree view. Giving a satisfied nod, I headed over to check on how Gobber was handling the Gronckle he had locked away in it's dungeon towards the opposite side of the entrance. _

_"Gobbs?" The prison's door creaked as I heaved it open._

_"Blasted thing!" The dragon struggled and squirmed as it fought viciously to get Gobber (who was desperately trying to press the dragon to the floor) off of it's back. "Won't stay still fer a second!"_

_"Well, wonder why," I chuckled as I tugged a rope off my tunic's belt, "You're on the poor thing's back."_

_Gobber gave me a strange look as I tied the rope around it's neck while he held it's head down. "'Poor Thing'?"_

_"Sure," I shrugged one shoulder. "We're fighting dragons, not riding them. It's just flat out cruel to make them think otherwise. That's dishonest warfare." I said matter of factly._

_He shook his head as he jumped off the back of the beast and helped me as I tied the end of the rope to a hook on the wall. "There's nothin' honest about those dragons, Maggie, nothin'."_

_If there was nothing honest about them, what was so honest about Vikings?_

* * *

_"Welcome to Dragon Training!" Gobber greeted our students into the training arena. The teens trudged sheepishly to the middle of the ring where I was with my hands resting lazily on my hips. They expressed a mixture between nervousness and excitement . That is all of them except for Hiccup and Astrid. Hiccup just looked simply mortified while Astrid looked like she was a tiger prepared to pounce on it's prey._

_"No turning back..." Astrid walked with her chin high in the air as she observed her surroundings, the other teens mimicking her actions._

_"'No turning back'. No shi-" Gobber smacked me upside the head with his artificial hand (which that day was a club) before I could even finish my sentence. "Ouch!"_

_"Don't yeh even dare, Maggie May." Gobber warned._

_"Sorry..."_

_"I hope to get some serious burns." Tuffnut Thorston announced to the vikings in the arena._

_"I'm hoping for some mauling, like, on the shoulder or lower back." Tuffnut's twin sister, Ruffnut, replied. I couldn't help but chuckle. I've always liked Ruffnut._

_Ruffnut and I go way back. All the way to when we were about 5. One day, I came across her and Tuffnut in the midst of a fight about whether girls are better than boys. Tuffnut pulled the 'girls are weak' card and I jumped in. It ended with Ruffnut holding her brother down while I punched him in the stomach. Ever since that day we really hit it off._

_"Yeah," Astrid said coolly, "But it's only fun if you get a scar out of it."_

_"Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain, love it." Hiccup crooned sarcastically behind the mob of young vikings._

_I let out an amused snort._

_"Oh, great! Who let him in?" Tuffnut sneered. Gobber merely ignored the teen's drama._

_"Let's get started! The recruit who does the best will get the honor of killing their first dragon in front of the entire village." he announced gaining some attention from the vikings. Especially Snotlout._

_"Hiccup already killed a Nightfury, so does that disqualify him or...?" Chuckles and snickers echoed around the ring from Hiccup's cousin's comment. I frowned._

_"Oh, don't worry," Gobber said to a trembling Hiccup, "You're small and weak, that will make you less of a target. They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more viking-like teens instead."_

_I smiled for my scrawny companion at Gobber's some-what good news._

_"Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight. The Deadly Nadder..." began my father, until Fishlegs (who came prepared as far as knowing statistics) interrupted._

_"Speed: eight, armor: sixteen..." he eagerly exlaimed bouncing on the balls of his feet._

_"The Hiddeous Zippleback..." said Gobber._

_"Eleven stealth times two..." chanted Fishlegs._

_"The Monstrous Nightmare..."_

_"Fire power: fifteen..."_

_"The Terrible Terror..."_

_"Attack: eight, venom: twelve..."_

_"CAN YOU STOP THAT?" Gobber shouted at his educated student before letting out a sigh and finishing. "And the Gronckle."_

_"Jaw strength: eight." I rolled my eyes as the large boy whispered to Hiccup._

_"Alright!" I shouted with authority to my students, "Get ready!" Gobber nodded as a sign of saying 'ready?' The big, goofy grin on my face said it all._

_"Aren't you gonna train us first?" Snotlout's voice cracked in his panic. _

_"Well," Gobber began in an indifferent tone, "I believe in learning on the job."_

_The doors flung open in one mighty movement and the Gronckle made a good effort to stumble in the air (if that's possible). "Whoo!" I cheered throwing my head back and laughing maniacly like a villain would do. The other teens payed no heed, however._

_The Gronckle growled brutally as it clumsily buzzed into the arena. "Quick! What's the first thing you're goin' to need?" Gobber called out from the sidelines and over the commotion._

_"A doctor?" Hiccup croaked._

_"Hiccup, really?" I yelled at him. He couldn't possibly be serious, I thought, but he turned to me and mouthed, 'Help me'. I guess he was..._

_"Plus five speed!" Fishlegs practically recited._

_"No-...what?" I wasn't necissarily sure anyone could physically obtain that._

_"A shield!" Astrid exclaimed with confidence, her eyes darting around playfully (that...was freaking scary. I mean, Astrid playful? Yikes...)_

_"Right!" Gobber pointed at his best student enthusiastically. "Shields. Go!"_

_They scrambled to the edge of the arena where the asortment of shields were lying. I couldn't help but grimace as I witnessed havoc reeking as the shields crashed and clattered on the ground (all that effort for nothing...)._

_Watching everyone try and pick a shield made it look harder than it really was. All these years I thought it was just a grab-and-go deal, but my fellow viking youth (particularly Ruffnut and Tuffnut) proved me wrong. The twins were tugging back and forth one that had a very fierce demeanor to it. Cluttered around them were shields that expressed the "beauties of nature" through pastel colors and swirls._

_"Take that one; it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers." Tuffnut pursuaded as he pulled the shield towards himself. Ruffnut scowled before-_

_Slam!_

_She forced the object out of his hands and swung it at his head in one swift motion. "Oops. Now this one has blood on it." She held the shield back out to her brother with a twisted smile curling her lips. That is until the Gronckle, the true enemy in this senario, buzzed up behind them and blasted the sheild, forcing them to the ground._

_"Ruffnut, Tuffnut! Yer out!" The twins sat up with their heads spinning and brows furrowed as if to ask, 'What went wrong?' _

_Gobber turned his attention back to his other students. "Those shields are good fer one more thing!" The vikings' ears perked a bit. "Noise! Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim!"_

_As if ritually, the teens took their weapons in hand and began banging them against their shields in an array of random echoes. The Gronckle began floating irregularly and it's eyes spun in the socket from the deranged song bouncing off the walls. It's wings failed to support it and the dragon was on the ground._

_"Each dragon has a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?" Gobber continued._

_"Uh, five?" Snotlout guessed._

_"No, six!" Fishlegs corrected with a grin that went from ear to ear and his hand waving high over his head. Not a good idea on his part._

_"Correct! Six! That's one fer each of yeh!" Gobber pointed cheerily back at Fishlegs._

_Fishlegs' face fell as he began to calculate in his head what that meant, but before he could even speak, his shield was blasted out of his hand that was still in the air (See? Told you...)._

_"Fishlegs, out." Gobber said dully, losing all respect he had just a moment before for his student, especially when he ran out of the arena screaming with his hands STILL above his head._

_I let out a sigh as my eyes scanned the arena for Hiccup, just in case he was eaten or scorched and I didn't realize it. _

_In one corner, Astrid was trying to take down the dragon on her own. In another, Snotlout was jogging up to Astrid with his tongue hanging out like a dog. And Hiccup should have been right behind him doing the same thing, but he was no where I could see him._

_"'Ey, Pap," I lightly smacked my father's arm to get his attention, "Hiccup...where is he?" Gobber quickly dusted his eyes over the arena as well to find my lanky friend. Suddenly, his features became hard when Hiccup had been spotted behind the weapon rack._

_"Hiccup! Get in there! You're friends with him?" He mumbled to me and we shared a chortle. _

_At the sound of Gobber's voice, Hiccup tried to scurry out of his hideout but retreated once more as the dragon spat fire right by him. _

_It was that moment that I knew mind reading actually exists, for Gobber and I shared a glance that couldn't have been coincidence. 'This has got to be the most pathetic group of students I have ever gotten.' his unamused stare said, and all I could think were the exact same words._

_Psychic._

_Breaking from our look, I let out a long exhale before I focused on the survivors, but what I found did not ease my forming headache. Rubbing my temples and squeezing my eyes shut in annoyance, I listened to the (disgusting) sound of Snotlout hitting on Astrid. Gobber simply shook his head, but I could see the corners of his mouth twitch up as I peeped up at him._

_That's one thing I will never understand about Gobber. He had a "thing" for young love (ew...). When I first became friend's with Hiccup, Gobber thought it was more than that, so he sat me down at an empty table in the mess hall and began telling me about his first love, Helga. _

_"Helga was a nice lass," he'd say dreamily and sometimes he'd forget I was there, "She had a nice pair of..." And from that moment I blocked out the conversation._

_Every once in a while Gobber reminds me of Helga and I remind him not to continue._

_Bang!_

_"Snotlout, ye're done." Gobber said. I shook my head as I watched the love sick teen run out of the arena, but that was nothing compared to witnessing Hiccup sprint to Astrid with eager and hopeful eyes. I almost vomited._

_"So," he began with what he thought was smooth, "I guess it's just us." Astrid and I agree on one thing, at least: Boy's can be utterly disgusting._

_I could just barely make out the scowl that flickered across her features before she quickly said, "Nope, just you." and somersaulted in the opposite direction. Hiccup could only gaze longingly after her and be completely oblivious to the fireball that was heading his way fast to blast him into reality. The blow knocked his shield from his grasp and rolling around the arena. Hiccup desperately chased after it, horribly aware of the Gronckle following closely behind._

_"Gobber, Gobbs, GOBBER!" I practically had to kick my daddy-dearest in the arse to the other side of the arena so he could save my best friend. The dragon had Hiccup in a corner and was inhaling deeply in preparation to blast him away. He cringed, expecting the end, however, Gobber pulled the Gronckle away with his artificial hand by it's jaw, redirecting the blow._

_"And that's six," Gobber said calmly, "Go back to bed, yeh overgrown sausage!" He threw it into it's cage once again, "Ye'll get another chance, don't you worry! Remember, a dragon will always," Hiccup's face flushed as Gobber turned to him, "ALWAYS go fer the kill."_

_That's interesting._

* * *

_I watched as the teens filed out, one by one, each of them rubbing sore areas on their bodies. They looked miserable, except for Hiccup (as strange as it was) who was taking big, hurried steps towards me._

_I smiled, oblivious to his austere expression. "Hey, Hic-"_

_"Did you here what he said?" He roughly grabbed my shoulders and looked me straight in the eyes, which I rolled._

_"Oh, don't let them get to you, Hiccup. Snotlout and Tuffnut are just being-" He shook his head and I could hear him muttering curses under his breath._

_"No, Gobber said 'a dragon will always, ALWAYS go for the kill'..." he echoed in his best "Gobber voice." My mouth formed a small "o" before I pulled him into a corner of the arena where Gobber couldn't over hear us. Much to my inconvenience, he was peeking over one of his broad shoulders suspiciously as he piled burnt and beat up sheilds in his arms._

_"Listen," I ran a hand through my long, brown dreadlocks, "First of all, has anyone ever told you that you're really good at imitating voices?" Hiccup rolled his eyes. "That was a messed up dragon," I said refering to the Nightfury we had found the previous day, "I don't think it's friendly and that's why it didn't kill you. I think it's decent enough to give you a warning. If you go back to find that dragon, it WILL kill you this time, understand?" Concern was laced in my voice as I tried to make him aware of the situation as gently as I could._

_He merely sighed and glanced away from my stare. "Mags," he began, "I'm going back to see the dragon. I have to. It's the only way to get some kind of..." he paused, trying to find the right word, "APPROVAL around here."_

_I gave a low growl from the back of my throat (which earned me a weird look from Hiccup) and glared daggers at him. I was going to let him win the fight, and I really, REALLY didn't want to do it. "Okay, fine, but I can't go with you. So, take a shield," I picked up a nearby not-as-beat-up shield, and pushed it into his hands, giving it a nice pat, "and be at the mess hall in one hour. One...hour..." I repeated slowly for him so his suicidal brain would understand. He simply rolled his eyes again. "Don't be late. Oh, and don't die either. You know how to use that, right? Shielding yourself, you know? Right. Just checking. 'Cause earlier you thought it was a wheel. No? Okay, have fun." He stood in one place giving me an unamused glare before he spun on his heel and exited the arena through an iron gate._

_Giving a satisfied nod, I turned to Gobber, who was gleefully limping on his artificial leg to me. "What be here, Maggie May?" he purred much to my confusion. However, I replied with a shrug._

_"Hiccup's lookin' for revenge on the goose."_

_There was a long silence until Gobber looked off into the distance and said, "Helga was a nice lass..."_

* * *

**And so the third chapter comes to an end! ****I hope you enjoyed! **

**Rate and Review, please!****Tell me what you think.**

**MoodBeam**


	4. Dragon Training: Part 2 Oh

**Here's part 2 of Dragon Training! This chapter's a little shorter than the others but that's only because...well, it's part of another chapter!**

**Thank you to everyone who's keeping up with this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon.**

* * *

_"This blows. How come the night we actually have to do something, it rains?" Ruffnut sighed, picking at a piece of meat on her plate. A stifled sound of agreement escaped from the back of my throat as I swallowed a bit of bread._

_The mess hall was rather empty that evening, even though it was only a half an hour passed the usual time the village tended to be hungry by._

_"At least it didn't rain earlier," I said dully for a cheery comment, "Can you imagine what Dragon Training would be like in the rain?" We both shuddered at the thought._

_"It was bad enough." Ruffnut trailed as I reminisced the day by dramatically looking off in the distance (where I noticed a drunken Viking raising two mugs of mead above his head and winking seductively at a fellow male Viking). I cut my dramatic moment short there._

_"Mhm..." I settled on looking down the narrow table she and I were seated at the end of. Next to Ruffnut was her brother, and next to him was Fishlegs. Beside me, Snotlout made another attempt at flirting with Astrid, who was on his other side. Gobber was merrily feasting and sharing stories with wide-eyed nods as a small crowd (also left behind as The Man went in search for the dragon nest) leaned in towards him mesmerized by the excitement at their own separate table._

_However, they were not who I was looking for. I had told Hiccup earlier to be in the mess hall precisely at that hour. _

_And he was ten minutes late._

_I bit my lip fearing the worst. Did the Nightfury eat him? I wondered. And then another thought struck me. He didn't make it to the dragon. Oh, no. THE GOOSE. It wanted revenge so it-_

_"-you know?" Ruffnut asked, glancing up at me only to find 'clueless' written across my face in a sheepish grin._

_"Yeaaaahh..."_

_"You didn't hear a word I just said, did you?" she mumbled with a roll of her eyes. I simply sat across from her lookin' pretty._

_"Sorry!" My hands shot up in surrender ("Whoops..." I muttered as I 'accidentally' smacked Snotlout in mid woo), "I'm just distracted..." I said as I pulled my hands down to my lap ("My bad." I grunted as TWO lumps began to form on Snotlout's head)._

_"Hiccup's not here yet..." Ruffnut smirked priggishly._

_"Haven't noticed." I said probably too quickly to be considered convincing, which encouraged my friend evermore._

_"Oh, really?" she pondered with a grin, "Who're you looking for then, Maggie?"_

_"Who said I was lookin' for anyone?" I countered with a snarl, gaining the attention of Tuffnut._

_"Right here, baby," he grinned boorishly, "You don't have to look any further." The blonde Viking wagged his brow and I could only stare disbelievingly, as well as Ruffnut._

_"What...do you think you're doing, you snot-eating pig?" she snorted, stabbing her brother in the rib with her elbow ("Oof!" he spat out his mouth full of meat at the wooing Snotlout, who, despite two large bumps on his head and a mess of chewed food glossed over him, still attempted to catch Astrid's eye. What a good sport)._

_I couldn't even speak._

_Was he seriously hitting on me?_

_"You know, you could try to act like a lady every once in a while." Tuffnut retorted as he rubbed his bruising side._

_"You already do that for me." Ruffnut snapped._

_"Fish sucker!"_

_"Ass sniffer!" And with that, the twins were pulling hair and poking eyes in a tangled heap on the floor._

_He was hitting on me...that must have been how Astrid felt constantly._

_Poor girl._

_I sighed taking a second glance at the door...then a third...and a fourth...maybe a fifth...However, regardless of how many times I checked, Hiccup wasn't showing up. Not even when Gobber walked over to our table with a toothy grin._

_"Glad everyone could be here! Ah, who's missin'?" he squinted thoughtfully as he began counting heads. Ruffnut chuckled slyly as she pulled herself off the ground._

_"I bet Maggie could tell you." She snickered. I growled and before she knew it, she was pinned to the ground again with my bread roll stuffing her mouth._

_This is why we're friends._

_"Girls, get up! Yer makin' a scene." Gobber sighed exasperatedly._

_We stood up with wicked grins on out faces and the occasional friendly punch to the arm._

_Gobber paced around the table as lightning cracked outside. "All right, trainees! Since we're all here-er...almost here," he corrected casting a nervous glance my way as if I'd explode if he didn't include Hiccup, "Let's get started! No one was perfect today-" I couldn't help but nod off a little as Gobber spoke; thunder storms had always made me sleepy. "-wrong with-" No one seemed to be paying much regard to me at that moment anyway. "-got distracted-"_

_Yeah, a voice in the back of my head decided, I'm going to sleep..._

* * *

_When I opened my eyes, I wasn't in the mess hall and no one was with me. I was in the smithery with all the candles dimmed giving the room a scarlet glow, if that was possible._

_I noticed something odd as I walked through the smithery-there were no weapons. Hanging on the walls and laying on repair tables were strange harnesses and every once in a while, and inorganic leg; Gobber had lost an arm though, too, I thought, and there were no artificial hands around._

_"Maggie!" A man's voice called from upstairs. It sounded vaguely familiar, but I didn't know anyone who owned it._

_"Would you wake up?"_

_"Gobber?" I asked the new voice that was definitely my father's. I frantically looked around as his voice echoed off the walls._

_"Get up!" he said again._

_"Why the hell...but I have to find..."_

* * *

_"GET UP, YEH LAZY GIRL!" Gobber shouted in my ear._

_Effective._

_"What?" I mumbled as I lifted my head off the table to find everyone staring at me chuckling (except for Ruffnut...who was dying)._

_Gobber only rolled his eyes and continued, "Where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?"_

_Ass-tird straightened her back and folded her hands neatly in front of her. "I mistimed my somersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble." Everyone groaned to themselves._

_"We noticed." Ruffnut mumbled sarcastically._

_"No, no!" Snotlout began his flirting tactics again, "That was great! It was so Astrid."_

_"She's right," Gobber said matter-of-factly, "You have to be tough on yourself. Now, where did Hiccup go wrong?" I felt relief flow through me as Hiccup walked into the mess hall._

_"That's my queue." I said raising my eyebrows at Ruffnut, making my way over to the empty table Hiccup was heading to._

_She merely rolled her eyes and said to Gobber, "Uh, he showed up?" _

_"He didn't get eaten?" guessed Tuffnut._

_"He's NEVER where he should be..." Astrid said with great distaste._

_Gobber pulled out a book with a smile, obviously unaware to what the girl truly meant and said, "Thank you Astrid. Yeh need ter live and breathe this stuff. The Dragon Manual," he dropped the book in front of the teens, "Everything we know about every dragon we know of."_

_I seated myself across from my friend and in return, the corners of his lips twitched upwards._

_The thunder gave a loud cough in exchange for our attention. "Yep," Gobber confirmed, "No attacks tonight. Study up." The teens looked up at him disbelievingly._

_"Wait," Tuffnut asked seriously with his hands out in front of him, "You mean...read?"_

_"While we're still alive?" Ruffnut pushed herself away from the book as if it had passed wind._

_Gobber sighed to himself as he gave me a pat on the back and mumbled, "G'night, lass."_

_"Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you...stuff...about?" Snotlout appeared utterly confused with his own words, but even so, pounded his fist on the table._

_"You're a saint, Snotlout," I trilled amusedly, "Truly." He shot me a look._

_"Oh!" Fishlegs grinned, "I've read it, like, seven times! There's this dragon that sprays boiling water at your face, and there's this other one that buries itself for, like, a week!" Damn, that kid needs more of a life._

_"Yeah, sounds great. There was a chance I was gonna read that..." Tuffnut shut him up with a scowl._

_"...but now..." Ruffnut finished for her twin. They stood up from their seats to leave and she briefly waved a hand over her shoulder at me as a goodbye._

_"You guys read," Snotlout said pushing the book towards Astrid, "I'll go kill stuff." And with that, he walked out of the mess hall, as well._

_Then there was one._

_"S-so," Hiccup began 'smoothly' as he scrambled out of his seat and towards Astrid, "I guess we'll share?" His voice was laced with hope and desperateness. Still here...I thought expectantly._

_Astrid sneered again, extremely similar to the way she did earlier in the Training Ring. "Read it." she clarified simply as she quickly turned to the exit._

_"All mine then? Wow. Thanks! So, I, uh, I'll see you, er, tomorrow..."_

_I shook my head as he made his way over to the table. He let out a little grunt as he plopped in his seat with the book. I laughed and he glared at me._

_"What are you laughing at?" he barked._

_I simply shook my head. "You have it bad. Read up, mister. I don't want you getting almost killed again like today."_

_"I didn't almost get killed!" he said indignantly, but I could only smile at him._

_Dream on, Hiccup._

_"Yeah, and my feet sprout wings so I fly upside down to the training arena every day." I grinned cheekily._

_He tried to force back a smile, I could tell, but his sorry attempt ended with him beaming._

_"So," I began conversationally as I rested my chin atop my hands, "How's that you-know-what doing?" I made fire breathing gestures and Hiccup raised an eyebrow._

_"Well, look who's the little actress." he smirked as he flipped open to the first page of The Dragon Manual._

_"You get what I'm talking about, Haddock." I retorted as I smacked him upside the head playfully. "You're just jealous any way." I made a posh-like, stuck-up expression and he laughed._

_Oh, Hiccup and his sarcasm._

_"Well," his voice dropped significantly and he leaned closer to me from across the table secretively, "I sliced off part of it's tail when I caught it apparently. Here, look." He pulled out his notebook from of his tunic and opened to a page with a sketch of the Nightfury we saw just the other day. Half of the cartilage that steered it's movements was gone._

_"I see what you mean..." I mumbled as my forefinger played with my lower lip in thought. I grinned up at my friend from the sketch only to find myself merely an inch from touching noses with him._

_In no more than a second's time, Hiccup was red-faced in his own seat again._

_"What?" my smile fell as I gave him a baffled look, "Does my breath smell?"_

* * *

Now that I'm thinking about it, there was something peculiar about earlier, and I don't think it was bad breath.

I saw Snotlout do something similar to Astrid one time.

But that would mean...

Oh.

* * *

**Hmmm...I wonder what that dream was about? Well, not really. I know what it was about, but you don't! :P**

**So, what do you think? Any improvements? Comments? Constructive criticism?**

**Let me know!**

**MoodBeam**


	5. Notice!

Hello! First off, this isn't an update to any of the stories I have on here. Rather, it's a notice.

For starters, I know I haven't been on fanfiction recently, nor have I updated anything in a long time and I apologize to anyone who may have waited for a new chapter. This brings me to why I am writing this notice after over a year of neglecting to write.

I am not continuing any stories on this account, and what that means is I already have another account up and running, but nothing is on it yet. With that said, I am discontinuing two of the stories that are already on this account.

I have decided to not continue with _Another Side of the Story_ and _Come Fly With Me._ This may change in the future, however both have too complicated plots for me to get in depth with, and I honestly have too little interest in them at this point of time.

On my second account, I do plan to continue further (and hopefully finish with a sequel) with _Miracle's Treacherous Trickeries_ (though it will need some editing, as I reread it a while back and cringed). I have put much thought into this story recently and have even done some very minor drafting for further chapters.

Anyhow, if you care to continue to follow me, my new pen name is Luma-Nose Mole. I hope to see you all there!


End file.
